They Don't Know About Us
by thaliagrace123
Summary: It's a one-shot about Charles Beckendorf and Silena Beauregard, pre TLO. It shows a scene where Silena is affected by the non-believers of their love and Beckendorf covinces her with the help of a song.


**Beckendorf's POV**

I was particularly happy today, and was whistling as I hammered something for Annabeth. Nyssa, my half-sister and unofficial love adviser, walked over groggily to see what I was doing. I beamed at her and said cheerfully, "Good morning, baby sis!"

Nyssa rubbed her eyes and mumbled, "Beck, why are you awake at 7 in the morning and whistling like nobody's business?"

I laughed and ruffled her hair. "It's not my fault if you're a very light sleeper."

She rolled her eyes and said, "Well, somebody's in a good mood today. Beaming, whistling, laughing- and is that the smell of a little something…?"

She pretended to sniff the air and said triumphantly, "Yes! I smell an aroma of romance. Ooh…Beck, did you propose or, ahem…" She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively, and I blushed.

"He could have, because he was back by 11, and we finished our dinner at eight last night." Jake commented, coming over. "But then, where would they be? Being hidden for three hours isn't easy in a camp like this."

"Jake!" I protested. "Man, I thought you'd convince our dirty-minded sis to shut up."

"Yeah, yeah, I get it- you have dirty hands, I have both dirty hands and dirty mind, according to you." Nyssa interrupted wryly. "Come on, Beck; spill the beans, will ya?"

I told them everything, my mind flashing back to last night…

***FLASHBACK***

Silena and I sat on the beach, her blue eyes shining in the moonlight. She was laughing at something I had narrated, and I was smiling.

She leaned into me, and I whispered, "I love you, Silena."

Silena looked at me with wide eyes. I blanched, "Did- did I say something wrong….?"

Silena beamed and hugged me fiercely. She whispered those words back. I swore I'd try to keep her safe. Her eyes turned sad at that, but I shook my head and she smiled softly. I was the happiest man on earth, on that night.

***END OF FLASHBACK***

"That's wonderful, Beck!" Nyssa squealed- yes, squealed.

I smiled and murmured, "Yeah, I can hardly believe it myself."

Jake was silent though. His face showed no emotion.

Nyssa quietened down enough to demand, "Jake, shouldn't you be happy for Beck? Or…. Wait, are you jealous?"

Jake said, "I'm not jealous, Ni."

"Then what is it?" Nyssa demanded.

Jake looked thoughtful. He said carefully, "I guess…as a demigod, confessing your love and stuff can be dangerous. How long will you live, anyways? What I'm trying to say is," he rushed on, not waiting for an answer, "I doubt you guys will stay together for long. She's a daughter of Aphrodite. She'll be forced to break your heart, if not willingly, Beckendorf. I'd be happy for you, if I didn't know what would happen next."

He clapped me on the shoulder, and walked away.

Nyssa said, "Beck, ignore Jake. He's just being-"

The door flew open, and Silena stood there, pale and frozen. She spoke, her voice shaking. "I- I heard Jake. What he- he said. Charlie, m-m-maybe he's right. I- I-" She burst into tears.

I ran to her and said gently, "Come to my room." I took her to my bed, and the bed spiralled down to my room. The radio was still on. Just then, the song 'They Don't Know about Us' by One Direction played.

I smiled and twirled her around for a dance.

_**People say we shouldn't be together**_

_**Too young to know about forever**_

_**But I say they don't know what they're talk talk talkin about**_

I whispered, "This totally fits. And just for the record, I think Jake doesn't know what he's talking about either."

_**Cause this love is only getting stronger**_

_**So I don't wanna wait any longer**_

_**I just wanna tell the world that you're mine girl**_

_**Ohh**_

She softly said with a shaky smile, "That's what the promise ring's for, right?"

I grinned, "Yeah."

_**They don't know about the things we do**_

_**They don't know about the I love you's**_

_**But I bet you if they only knew**_

_**They would just be jealous of us**_

"I think Jake's already jealous. Because we said our 'I love you' last night. Even if he doesn't know what all we do." I commented.

She smiled.

_**They don't know about the up all nights**_

_**They don't know I've waited all my life**_

_**Just to find a love that feels this right**_

_**Baby they don't know about**_

_**They don't know about us**_

"I know I'm a daughter of Aphrodite, but I've been waiting all my life too. I don't break hearts like Drew." Silena spoke, warming up to the song.

_**Just one touch and I was a believer**_

_**Every kiss it gets a little sweeter**_

_**It's getting better**_

_**Keeps getting better all the time girl**_

"I was a believer when I saw you. It didn't even take a touch to believe." I remarked.

"It'll still keep getting better. Love's like that. Unless Aphrodite's in a bad mood." Silena said with a big smile.

"I don't really believe that, especially when it's you." I said.

"And what is that supposed to mean? " Silena demanded, though the sparkle in her eyes said that she knew it was a compliment.

"Meaning that you're so perfect for me, I don't possibly see how anything can be better than perfect." I complimented. I really meant it.

She laughed and kissed me. She whispered in my ear, "It'll still get better."

"Maybe." I shrugged.

_**They don't know how special you are**_

_**They don't know what you've done to my heart**_

_**They can say anything they want**_

_**Cause they dont know 'bout us**_

"True." I remarked. "I totally agree with those lines. You've completely bent my heart to your will, in a good way."

"Don't overdo the compliments, Charlie." She admonished, but I could tell she was pleased.

_**They don't know what we do best**_

_**It's between me and you our little secret**_

_**But I wanna tell 'em**_

_**I wanna tell the world that you're mine girl**_

"This song is _so_ going on my 'Beckelina playlist'." I said. Then I flushed. She wasn't supposed to know about that playlist, dedicated to Silena and me.

She grinned cheekily, "What was that?"

"Oh, um…it's just- just a playlist. Yeah." I stuttered.

She laughed, "It's named after our couple name right? Dedicated to us?"

They don't know about the things we do (They don't know about the)

I sighed in defeat. "Yeah, it is. Well, not dedicated to us. More like dedicated to you and your good qualities and how lucky I am to have you."

"Aw, that's so sweet." We leaned in and kissed.

The rest of the song played, but we continued to kiss. We came up for air just as the song ended.

I smiled at her. "Now are you convinced that Jake is wrong and Nyssa and I are right?"

She nodded happily and kissed me on the cheek, "Yes! Now let's go for breakfast, Charlie. I'm hungry."

And with that, we went up, happy to be with each other and convinced (finally) of our love.

* * *

_**It was for the challenge inbutterflygirly99, IHeartThePercyJacksonBooks and my forum- "Demigod life". It's a really awesome forum- go join immediately!**_

_**Was it nice? or trashy?**_


End file.
